You Belong With Me
by BVBYaoiGirl89
Summary: Why can't you see the person who loves you most is standing right here? BoyxBoy, Mentions of smut in later chapters. Better then it sounds I promise. Nerd!Harry, Jock!Ron
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this will be a multiple chapter story that I thought of on a road trip yesterday.I am in a small writing slump. This story does not follow my _Ron You Idiot_ series, but I am currently working on my next update. I hope you all enjoy!

Summary: Why can't you see I'm the one who loves you? Non-magical AU

Warnings: Boy on Boy love, cussing, and lots of fluff! I am also making Draco a year younger so he is a grade below the rest.

Pairings:(Soon to be) Harry/Ron, Hermione/Cedric, Fred/Draco, Sirius/Remus and Ron/Lavender

Disclaimers: I do NOT own these characters, they belong to the amazing J.K Rowling. (Similar to the music video but not really, only in some aspects)

* * *

I will say this as kindly as I can, Lavender Brown is a fucking bitch!

I was sitting in my bedroom, working on an English project with one my best friends, Hermione. I looked up to see Hermione rolling her eyes, staring out my window. "Look's like they're at it again." She said as she looked back at her laptop. Curious, I looked out my window to see my best friend/crush, Ron Weasley, in his room, having what seemed to be a screaming match on the phone, most likely with Lavender.

Like I said before, Lavender is nothing but a bitch. Her and Ron had started dating on and off again around two years ago and she has ruined our lives basically.

I met Ron in kindergarten and we have been inseparable ever since,and we were both ecstatic when we found out we lived right by each other, and then in second grade, we met Hermione and we never left each others sides. It was always the three of us, we had the same classes all through out Elementary school and we still had multiple classes together in High School.

When we reached High School, Ron tried out for the football team and Hermione tried out for the cheer-squad surprisingly. Ron made the team and now, three years later he was team captain and Hermione was co-cheer captain. Of course, Lavender was cheer captain, which is how she and Ron met.

At first she was okay, and then she discovered I was gay. She freaked out and begged Ron to stay away from me, which caused their first break-up. I remember feeling bad about it, but Ron hugged me and said, "I'm not going to date someone who tries to tear me away from my best mate Harry."

For two years they have been on and off again, always fighting. It made my heart ache to see him so upset and angry all the time. Ron was usually cheery, always smiling and joking around, I guess that's what made me fall for him.

"Staring won't cause them to break-up Harry." I heard Hermione say, snapping me out of my thoughts. Hermione was the only one who knew about my feelings for Ron besides my adoptive fathers, Sirius and Remus Black. "I know that Mione, I just hate seeing Ron mad." I said as I watched him throw his phone on the ground, running his fingers through his hair. At the current moment, he was wearing a tight fitting black tank-top and a pair of jeans, his long bright red hair ruffled.

I felt myself blush as I watched him stretch, his muscles flexing under his top. He then looked up and saw me through his window, his lopsided grin taking over his face as he waved. "Harry, you're drooling." Hermione said teasingly. I sent her a small glare before I looked back to Ron's room to find him gone.

I sighed, looking back at my laptop screen. I went back to typing my essay as I kept glancing at my window, hoping to see Ron again.

"Harry! Ron's here!", I heard Sirius yell. I felt myself grinning as Hermione laughed. "Honestly, you two can't be separated for more than two hours." She said, sending me a smile. I stuck my tongue out at her before darting out my bedroom door, thundering down the stairs.

Ron was leaning against my front doors frame, his hands shoved into his front pockets. '_Christ he looks hot.' _I thought, trying to fight down the blush making its way up my neck. "Hey mate, do you think I could spend the night tonight? Mum and Dad are going somewhere for a few days and none of my brothers are home except Fred, but he's having Draco come over." Ron said, smiling at me. I looked back at Remus, who was sitting on the couch waiting for Sirius. When he saw me looking, he rolled his eyes. "Honestly Harry, you don't even have to ask anymore. And I know Ron's parents have told you both the same thing when you go over Harry." He said, a small smile taking over his face.

I looked over to see Ron blushing slightly. He sent me a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. I nodded my head at the stairs. "Come on, Mione's here also." I said. We jogged up the stairs and he stopped me, placing his finger to his lips.

I looked at him curiously, but stayed quiet. He placed his hand on the knob before throwing it open, yelling, "Cedric Diggory is naked on the front lawn!"

I poked my head in and was surprised to see Hermione race over to the window, looking down. "Aha! I knew it! Mione is a pervert for Diggory!" Ron yelled, doing a small happy dance. Cedric was one of Ron's team mates, the linebacker, and a very close friend of ours.

"Ron Weasley I'm going to murder you!" Hermione screeched, running towards us. Ron bolted down the stairs laughing, a seething Hermione close behind him. I watched in amusement as she chased him into the kitchen, a very confused Sirius exiting a few seconds later.

"Is there a reason Hermione is trying to kill Ron?" He asked before sitting on the couch. I made my way downstairs again, laughing softly. "He told her Cedric was naked on our front lawn and yelled out she was a perv so she's trying to kill him." I said casually, making my way to the kitchen.

I saw Hermione still chasing Ron in my backyard, till she finally leaped into the air and tackled Ron to the ground, punching his chest. To anyone else, they would laugh because Hermione is so small, you would think she couldn't hurt a fly. But when she punched, she _punched, _hard enough to leave bruises.

"Ow! Ow ow ow OW! Okay, okay! I'm sorry Mione!" Ron yelled, wiggling under her. She stood, panting as she glared down at him. "You better be sorry, you idiot." She huffed, rubbing her fist. A honk out front caused us all to jump. "I guess that's my mom. I'll see you both tomorrow." Mione said before hugging us each goodbye and leaving out the back gate.

* * *

"So where did your parents go exactly?" I asked Ron, who was hanging upside down from my bed at the current moment while I sat on the floor in front of him. "Um to some antique convention." He answered back. I snorted slightly, looking out my window to see one of Ron's brothers, Fred, walking around in Ron's bedroom with his boyfriend, Draco. "Ron, Fred is in your room." I told him, watching him shoot off my bed and run to the window, throwing it open. "Oi idiot! Get out of my bloody room!" He bellowed, causing Fred and Draco to whip their heads towards my house.

Draco and I each gave the other a sheepish smile and waved as we watched the brothers bicker. We met Draco when we were in fifth grade and he was in forth, and he use to bully us quiet a bit till one night I was sleeping over at Ron's house when there was a knock on the door. Molly, Ron's mother, answered it and instantly pulled whoever it was inside. Me and Ron were shocked to see it was Draco, crying, covered in multiple bruises and cuts, his lip busted and his eyes swollen. It turned out his father had gotten drunk and had beaten Draco because he had tried to explain to his father he liked boys instead of girls.

Since that night, Ron and I became very protective over the younger boy, along with the rest of the Weasley brothers, especially Fred.

Draco was honestly the first person I told I was gay, along with liking Ron. He also confessed to me he had the slightest crush on Fred but they got together on Draco's sixteenth birthday.

I rolled my eyes as I saw Fred flip Ron the bird as they yelled at each other. "Honestly you two knock it off." I said. Ron looked at me, his face red. "He started it."

"I did not you lair!", "Fred! Stop right now!", Draco yelled, causing us all to wince, he was slightly scary when he was upset. "Sorry love." I heard Fred mutter before the exited Ron's bedroom. Ron drew in a sigh before falling back onto my bed.I sat next to his head and smiled slightly when he scooted up slightly to rest his head in my lap. This has been kind of a comfort for him since we were kids. He would lay his head in my lap, closing his eyes as I ran my fingers through his hair till he fell asleep.

"You alright mate?" I asked softly, raking my fingers through his hair, already knowing the answer before he spoke. "I'm tired of fighting with Lavender, I just want to be happy again Harry." He said softly, his eyes drifting shut. It was a matter of seconds before he was asleep, snoring. I felt my heart ache for him once more as I replayed those words in my head. I hated seeing him like this.

I thought back to our first year of High School, the year I discovered my feelings for Ron. It was the final game of the year.

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Harry come on, Ron's counting on us!" Draco yelled as he darted towards the football field. I was close behind, taking in deep breaths. We were late to the game due to us passing out on my couch watching Doctor Who. _

_We reached the bleachers, searching for Fred and George. Finally I spotted the towards the top and we jogged up the steps, collapsing next to the twins. They raised their eyebrows at us, taking in our disheveled state. "Where have you two been?" George asked. "We fell asleep watching Doctor Who." I admitted, blushing when I heard them laugh._

_I looked at the scoreboard and saw we were behind by one point. I saw Ron down on the field, rubbing his neck. I felt bad, neck rubbing was his nervous habit so I knew he was scared slightly. I noticed so many people were glaring at him, which was probably stressing him out. When the team lined up again I watched as they hiked the ball, and after a few minutes Ron was on the other side of the field when the ball came flying at him. He caught it and his head snapped up just in time to dodge the other teams quarterback. _

_"COME ON RON! RUN MATE!" I yelled. His head snapped to me and even though we were so far apart, I could see the grin spreading across his face as he started to run. Everyone in the stands leaned forwards, now starting to cheer him on as he ran, dodging everyone who came near him._

_"GO RON! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!" I yelled, my voice going hoarse. _

_"WEASLEY SCORES A TOUCHDOWN! HOME-TEAM WINS!" I heard Lee Jordan's excited voice yell through the speakers. Our bleachers exploded in cheers as I ran down to the field towards Ron. His team had lifted him in the air but he jumped down when he saw me approaching. He ran towards me and hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe but I hugged back, my heart skipping a beat for some reason._

_"Harry mate you have no clue how much I appreciated your support. I could kiss you!" He yelled, pressing his lips to mine. "Oooooooo!" We heard many people yell, laughing. Ron jerked back, his eyes wide. We both stared at each other, heated blushes taking over both our faces. "Sorry 'bout that mate." He said, rubbing his neck. I waved it off, smiling at him but my stomach kept doing weird flips and my lips were tingling._

_As the night progressed, I found myself at Ron's house, watching Sherlock in the living room. I kept glancing at him, feeling my face heat up whenever I caught his eye. Every time he brushed past me, my heart sped up and my breath caught in my throat. I kept feeling my lips tingle whenever I looked at Ron and it suddenly hit me like a ton of bricks. I loved my best friend._

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

I looked down at my best friend, my heart swelling with love and want.

Ron why can't you see the person who loves you most is right in front of your nose?

* * *

(I am so sorry! This chapter kinda sucked but like I said I am having writers block. But I still hope you all enjoyed chapter one and hopefully chapter two will be up tomorrow)


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun was shining bright through my window, glaring right at my face. I grumbled as I sat up slightly, looking over at my alarm which read 7:50 AM. Fuck._  
_

"Ron! Ron get up! We have twenty minutes to get to school!" I shouted frantically, scrambling out of bed.

"Huh?" Ron groaned, covering his face,rolling onto his front. I was jumping around, trying to pull on my _Sherlock _hoodie as I searched for a pair of jeans.

"Ron you oaf get the the fuck up!" I yelled, picking up a pillow and slamming it down on his head.

Her jerked up, looking around. "Harry! What the hell mate!?" He said loudly. I was trying to pull on a pair of Toms as I pointed at my clock. His eyes followed my arm and I saw his eyed widen as he jumped out of my bed. "Bloody hell! Why didn't you wake me sooner!" He yelled, yanking open the drawer he kept some clothes in.

"I tried, you stubborn git!" I said, grabbing my bag and shoving in my textbooks. Now we only had around ten minutes to get to homeroom and Ron just threw on a black T-Shirt and a pair of battered jeans and his sneakers and he bolted down stairs.

We raced down the street, getting strange looks from people in passing cars.

It took us five minutes to reach the football field, where Hermione, Draco and Cedric were waiting for us. We skidded to a halt in front of them, leaning against each other. "Jeez guys, you guys didn't have to sprint here." Draco said, laughing when we glared at him. I forgot my inhaler at home, so I rested my head on Ron's shoulder, taking in deep breaths.

I felt my heart beat quicken as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I tried to fight down the blush creeping up to my face.

The bell rang, signally the start of Home Room so we all made our way towards the school, Ron's arm still around my waist. I turned my head and saw Hermione and Draco staring at us strangely, both smiling at each other. I shrugged it off as we parted ways wit Draco and walked into our class, feeling the disappointment sink in my stomach when Ron removed his arm from my waist, but the smile he sent me made my heart beat quicken, a small smile tugging at my lips.

I have a feeling this will be a great day.

* * *

_'Ronald Weasley are you honestly this blind?' _I thought miserably, watching him walk down the hall with Lavender while she basically eye fucked every bloke who looked at her. Slut.

I was leaning against my locker, watching them walk away when a hand on my shoulder caused me to jump about a foot in the air. I whirled around to see a grinning Draco, and before I could even lift a finger, he was dragging me off somewhere. "Draco? What's going on?" I asked frantically as his foot steps sped up, causing me to stumble behind him as he led me towards the football field.

"Hermione and I had an idea and I want to test it to see if I'm right." Draco stated. I was so confused, wondering what they had in mind as the field came into view. My confusion worsened as I saw Fred and George leaning against the bleachers.

Draco finally pulled me up in front of George before standing next to Fred. I felt even more confusion when I heard Hermione whisper, "Here they come!"

I looked up to find George smirking, nodding towards the other three. "Guys? What the hell is go- MMPH!", I got cut off by George pressing his lip to mine, his _LIPS!_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I heard the familiar voice of Ron yell. I jumped back, sputtering and wiping my face. "George, what the hell was that about?" I yelled, glaring at the redhead. He shrugged, a small grin tugging at his lips. "Don't know mate, just wanted to see what it felt like." He said casually. I stood there a moment in shock until I saw Ron charging at George and in a split second he had him on the ground, punching him in the face.

"Ron! Ron get off of him!" Hermione screeched, running over, grabbing his shoulders. Fred and Draco stood there, stunned for a moment before rushing over to help. I grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him off George, who was sporting a bloody lip and what seems to be a broken nose. "Ron calm down!" I said quickly.

Ron looked at me, like _really _looked at me for what seemed like an eternity before he shoved me away. "R..Ron?" I asked timidly, already feeling my heart breaking. Ron has never shoved me away,ever.

He looked at me, shaking his head. I felt the tears swell in my eyes as I reached towards him. "Ron.." I said quietly, only to have him jerk away from me, like I had burned him. I could feel the pieces of my heart falling to the pit of my stomach.

"I can't.. I can't do this right now.I have to think of the game tonight. Just.. Just leave me alone.", He said coldly, staring at me before walking away, ignoring Lavender's calls of his name. She threw us a glare before running after him and I felt the already shredded remains of my heart crack even more.

I didn't even realize I was crying until a sob escaped my throat, the tears burning my cheeks. "Harry, we're so sorry. We didn't know he would react like that." I heard Hermione say softly. I shook my head, clenching my fist. "What the hell was that guys?" I asked, finally looking up at them. They each looked guilty, looking at the ground and biting their lips.

"If I lose him.. If I lose Ron because of you three, I will never forgive any of you." I said before I took off running towards my house, shoving past someone and hearing a shout of my name. I ignored it, running as fast as I could away from the field.

* * *

"Harry, may I come in?" I heard the soft voice of Remus call from behind my bedroom door. I have been boarded up in my room for over an hour, turning off my phone after multiple text from what I'm guessing, Hermione.

"Sure." I croaked, wincing at the pain that shot through my throat. I guess I sobbed my throat raw.

The door creaked open behind me before I heard the click once more and the bed dip down beside me and Remus's comforting fingers running through the unruly mess on my head.

I turned over and looked up at him, sniffling as I closed my eyes. I felt like I was eight again, waking up to Remus and Sirius comforting me after a nightmare. "What happened cub?" He asked, using my old nickname.

I laid my head on his thigh, curling into a ball as his fingers combed through my hair. "Ron hates me." I whimpered as I felt the tears swell up in my eyes once more. "Now what would make you think that?" Remus asked, looking down at me curiously.

I sat up and explained to him what had happened with George and what Ron had done and said. He pulled me to his chest once I was done, the tears once again flowing freely.

"Oh Harry, I highly doubt he hates you, you two have been best mates since you were four." He said, rubbing my back in small circles. "Then why did he shove me away? Why did he walk off and tell me to leave him alone?" I croaked out. I heard Remus sigh and he lifted me by my shoulders, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Harry, I believe Ron is conflicted about his feelings for you. Lately I have noticed he has been sending you tentative looks, scooting closer to you, trying to touch you at every chance he gets. I think he returns your feelings, but is scared about risking your friendship and I guess seeing you and George kissing hurt him and he was confused about what to think and do." Remus told me slowly.

I sat there, stunned, trying to process this all. Ron could feel the same..? No.. No he wanted to be with Lavender, he just wanted to stop fighting with her, he wants her, not some nerd like me.

But I didn't speak this aloud, so I just nodded at Remus, laying back down. I heard my door creak open and peeked over to see Sirius enter with two suitcases. I sat up quickly, looking at my adoptive fathers. "Are you two going somewhere?" I asked frantically. I hated to be alone, and right now since Ron isn't speaking to me and I'm not speaking to the others, I was going to be left alone.

"We're going to see Alice and Frank for a few days, Neville left for medical school so they are lonely and it has been awhile since we have seen them." Alice and Frank Longbottom were close friends to my fathers, and I was honestly quiet close to their son, Neville. Mr and Ms. Longbottom had some.. minor mental issues. So I understood why they were going. I stood and nodded, hugging Remus and Sirius goodbye. Sirius pressed a kiss to my temple and made his way downstairs with their luggage.

Remus hugged me, whispering in my ear. "Remember what I said Harry, the game is in two hours." He kissed my head and gave me one last look before exiting my room, following Sirius. I waited for a few minutes, hearing the car start, listening to them drive off.

Once I was sure I was alone, I threw myself onto my bed, burying my face into my pillow. I felt the tear build up once more as I thought of Ron, his words echoing in my head. After ten minutes, I felt my eyelids get heavy, my mind shutting down and my chest constricting.

I reached into my nightstand and grabbed my inhaler, taking two puffs. I laid back, taking deep breaths as I let the medicated air work its magic. I closed my eyes, feeling sleepiness take over my form as darkness flooded my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

A boom of thunder jerked me awake. I sat up quickly, clutching my sheets tightly. I looked around and sighed with softly as I saw the gray clouds outside. Great, storms and being alone.

I rubbed my eyes and reached over and grabbed my phone, turning it on. I went to the bathroom while I waited for my phone to turn on.

After I relived myself, I walked back into my room and picked up my phone, stunned to see I had twenty unread text messages and one voicemail. I decided to listen to the voicemail first, punching in my code and lifting my phone to my ear. I felt my heart swell in my chest. It was Ron.

_"Hey mate.. Harry I am so sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have shoved you like that and I shouldn't have treated you that way. I hope you can forgive me mate, I don't know what caused me to do that. Well actually I do but I don't want to talk about it._

_I know you are probably really upset with me and you have every right to be, but it would mean the world to me if you came to the game today. You don't have to but, I really hope you will, I need to fix something."_

I listened to the message over fifteen times, my heart bursting with joy. He didn't hate me. Wait.. the game? The game started at seven and lasted till nine..

I glanced at the clock and jumped up. 8:50. Shit!

I threw on my Toms and threw my bedroom door open, bolting down the stairs and throwing open my front door, racing down the street as lightning stuck above my head, thunder shaking the ground under my feet.

I felt the first drop of rain hit my nose as I ran. Cursing, I pumped my legs to go faster. I heard the cheer of the crowd as I neared the field. I felt my chest constricting painfully as I ran. Damn it I forgot my bloody inhaler!

I reached the field, watching as Cedric ran, passing the ball to Ron. I looked at my watched as I leaned against the bleachers, clutching my chest. 8:58.

As he ran, Ron once again happened to look over and our eyes met. Everything seemed to stop at the moment, just like in one of the cheesy romance films we loved to make fun of. Ron's eyes narrowed and I watched with excitement as he seemed to have a burst of speed. This feels like Deja Voe.. Thirty yards.. Twenty.. Ten.. The scoreboard was deafening..

"HE'S DONE IT! WEASLEY'S MADE THE WINNING TOUCHDOWN ONCE AGAIN!" Lee's excited voice yelled through the speakers. I stumbled out onto the field, trying desperately to breath as I tried to reach Ron.

"Harry? Harry are you alright?" I heard someone say. I turned my head to see Draco running towards me, Hermione close behind. I noticed the twins running up, and I saw Fred reach into his pocket. I turned my head back, looking for Ron. The rain started pouring down, people laughing and yelling.

I felt my legs growing weak as I looked around for my best friend, finally seeing a pop of red in a black jersey. "Ron!" I yelled out. His head whipped back to stare at me and suddenly, we were both making our way towards each other.

I felt the world melting away as we neared each other, until I saw a pop of blonde hair throwing its self into Ron's arms. "You did it Won Won!" Lavender cried, leaning in to kiss Ron. I stopped walking, staring at them.

I forgot.. He has a girlfriend.

I moved to turn when I heard Lavender gasp. I peeked over my shoulder and saw Lavender, standing there with her jaw hanging open. Ron was making his way towards me, his eyes determined. I turned around just as he reached me, gazing up into his handsome. My breathing was back to normal, but my heart was beating at an erratic pace. The rain was drenching us, Ron' hair sticking to his forehead, mine almost covering my eyes.

"You came.." He breathed, staring down at me. I nodded dumbly, not able to find any words.

Ron grinned and before I could blink, his lips were against mine. I froze for a moment, before my brain kicked in and I melted, wrapping my arms around his neck, feeling his arms go around my waist, pulling me against him.

"YES! HERMIONE IT WORKED!", I heard Draco cry. I was curious, but with Ron kissing like he would never get to again, I couldn't bring myself to care.

After what seemed like hours, we broke apart, Ron's forehead resting against mine as we stared into each others eyes.

"Harry.. I love you. I love you so much. I'm sorry it took me so long to pull my head out of my arse and see what I needed was standing right in front of me." He said quietly, bringing his hands up to cup my face.

I smiled up at him, leaning up on my tiptoes to press my lips to his.

"You belong with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter! I'm sorry if the last chapter sucked, I have horrible writer's block and I'm trying to get out of this slump. Sorry I haven't uploaded this sooner, someone reported one of my stories and I was blocked. I am still pissed off. But I hope you enjoy my story.

Warning: Boy on boy, mentions of smut

* * *

"You belong with me." I said simply, looking up into Ron's eyes.

He chuckled, moving his hands back to my hips. "Yeah, I do." He said quietly before kissing me once more. I heard a quick gasp and another excited squeal and decided to look over.

Cedric had Hermione on the ground, snogging her breathless. I could see the pink dusting across her face as she kissed back. "YES!" Draco yelled before tackling Fred to the ground, slamming their lips together.

"Oi! Stop making a bloke think he's gonna be alone forever!" I heard George call. I gave him a smile as I felt Ron pull me close. I noticed all his team mates were staring at us, and I got worried Ron was about to be rejected.

Oliver Wood, co-captain, was the first to step up. I was scared he was going to call Ron names and say he was a disgrace to the team, but what he actually said surprised me greatly.

"It's about damn time you pulled your head from your ass mate, all of us could tell poor Harry here was dyin' to be with you for a long time now. I was honestly about to slam your head into the goal post till I knocked some sense into ya'." He stated, giving us a small smile. I looked around at the rest of team, watching them all nod in agreement.

"Well, in that case then." I heard Ron say before he tilted my head up and I felt his lips crashing against mine. I heard cheers and whistles from the guys and I felt my cheeks burn.

Ron once again broke our kiss, pressing his forehead to mine.

I could't help myself at the grin spread across my lips.

* * *

An hour later we found ourselves back at my house, the storm raging outside. I was curled up in Ron's lap, clutching Draco's hand as he and Fred sat next to us.

At the current moment, we were watching Sherlock and he was on top of a building.

"Goodbye John." Sherlock muttered as Draco and I let out horrified sobs as he jumped off the ledge.

"No Sherlock you bloody wanker! You are suppose to be shagging John's brains out!" Draco yelled at the screen before burying his face in Fred's neck.

I was quivering in Ron's lap, sobbing as I watched the credits roll. "It's just a show Draco." I heard Fred say.

No. He did NOT just say THAT!

"IT IS NOT JUST A SHOW FRED WEASLEY!" Draco yelled, jumping up. I covered my mouth to muffle my laugh at the fear that flickered in Fred's eyes.

"I know babe I'm sorry I said that. I know how much this show means to you and how you use to watch it when you felt alone and scared, I know it's more than a show for you Dray." Fred said softly. I heard a sniffle and watched as Draco crawled onto Fred's lap once more, pressing his lips to the others.

It was fine until Fred started to grope Draco's arse, and they were practically dry humping each other. I felt myself shudder when Ron leaned down and whispered in my ear. "How about we go up to your room?"

I nodded before standing from his lap, smiling when he stood and took my hand in his. We made our way upstairs, both of us gagging when we heard Draco moan. Well I guess I'll have to burn that couch and get a new on before Sirius and Remus get home.

I walked into my room and Ron closed the door after he entered. I fell back on my bed, closing my eyes.

I kept replaying Ron kissing me at the field, my lips tingling.

The bed dipping down between my legs caused me to crack one of my eyes open, smiling when I saw Ron climbing over me. I smiled once more when I felt him press his lips to mine softly, slowly lowering his body onto mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying one of my hands in his hair. I felt his tongue gently swipe across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I timidly granted it, moaning slightly when his tongue eagerly wrapping its self around mine.

I tightened the grip on his hair as I felt him grind down on me and _fuck_ he feels big.

We broke our kiss when air became an issue, both of us gasping air into our lungs. Ron slowly started kissing down my neck, biting down on this spot right before my collarbone, causing my back to arch in pleasure, feeling my pants start to tighten.

I helplessly rocked against his thigh, small whimpers escaping me. Ron pulled back and help himself up with his arms on either side of my head. I was shocked to see his pupils were dilated to the point where you could hardly see the blue of his iris's.

"Harry do you want to stop? Because I won't be able to hold back much longer, and I don't want to push you into anything you don't want." Ron said slowly.

I smiled at him softly before thrusting my cock against his leg. "Ron, I want this, I want _you_." I said before bringing him back down, slamming my lips against his.

* * *

I curled into Ron's side, trying to catch my breath. "That was.. Mindblowing." Ron said slowly. I nodded, unable to form any words. I closed my eyes, once again letting everything that has happened today sink in. George kissed me, Ron pushed me, I cried. Hours later he called me, asked me to go to the game.

Ron kissed me, told me he loved me. We made love.. For four hours.

"Thank God! I thought it would never end!" I heard Fred yell from down stairs. I felt myself blush, burying my face in the crook of Ron's neck, hearing him chuckle before his arm tightened around my waist. "I love you so much Harry. I'm still sorry it took me so long to realize you were always the one I needed." Ron said softly, tilting my head up so I was eye to eye with him.

I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I love you Ron, you've always belonged with me."

(WELL I AM SO SORRY IF THIS SUCKED GUYS! I really liked it though even if I made quite a few flaws.)


End file.
